


Groovin'

by Bashfyl



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Feral!Derek, M/M, Mates, Post Season 4, Spark!Stiles, True Mates, damn witches, derek and stiles are true mates, freakin hunters, magical sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bashfyl/pseuds/Bashfyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he passes by the 'Welcome to Beacon Hills' sign he contemplates the information he has..<br/>1) Rogue hunters working with a witch had come to town. 2) Derek had gotten in the way of a spell directed at Scott. 3) The spell made the victim feral and with the witch now dead the only cure Deaton had been able to come up with, letting the person Derek was most tied to help him come back, wasn't working. 4) the more time that passes the worse Derek gets. 5) Braedon is not the person most tied to Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Groovin'

**Author's Note:**

> The title may not make sense but that's because in my head the long title of this fic is 'how Derek got his groove back'. *waggles eyebrows*
> 
> This fic has no beta, all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> 200 pounds is just over 14 stone for those who aren't used to American measurements.

Stiles had gotten the call at 2am, it was a Thursday night and he only had one class in the morning, that he was apparently going to miss now. He had been driving for over two hours and really should have another hour to go but Derek was in trouble again so there was no way he was driving anywhere close to the speed limit.

As he passes by the 'Welcome to Beacon Hills' sign he contemplates the information he has..  
1) Rogue hunters working with a witch had come to town. 2) Derek had gotten in the way of a spell directed at Scott. 3) The spell made the victim feral and with the witch now dead the only cure Deaton had been able to come up with, letting the person Derek was most tied to help him come back, wasn't working. 4) the more time that passes the worse Derek gets. 5) Braedon is not the person most tied to Derek.

Stiles is pissed. He is so fucking pissed. He agreed to go away to school if they kept him in the loop and let him in on emergencies so he could help. 2am phone calls the day after an incident is not keeping him in the loop and heads are going to roll just as soon as he fixes Derek!

***

The pack is waiting on him in one of the apartments on the floor below Derek's loft. He flings the door open with righteous fury, ready to tear into them all and one small part of his brain takes in the renovated apartment and is pleasantly surprised by how nice it looks, the rest of him catches sight of his 'best friend'. Scott's body language is set to defensive, he knows how Stiles feels about Derek, he knows he should have called as soon as it happened, he knows he deserves whatever is about to happen and Stiles can read the resignation in his eyes as he storms up to Scott and whaps him as hard as he can on the end of his nose. 

Scott yowls and jumps back, his eyes watering from the blow. Stiles' fury is a palpable thing in the room, they can all feel it. Braedon takes in the scene, the two brothers communicating with just their faces, and seems to come to some realization because her face twists up and she mutters, "Motherfucker!" before grabbing her bag and heading to the door. At the door she catches Lydia's gaze and spits out, "Tell him not to call!" then storms out, slamming the door behind her.

The sound of the slamming door has Scott and Stiles both swinging around to look where the noise was from then to glance at the others and when Stiles sees that it's Braedon who left he begins to go on a rant about Derek's abysmal taste in women and how could she just leave him like that. Before the rant got too far in Scott was yelling, "Stiles! Stiles! His wolf rejected her, what was she supposed to do?"

Stiles paused as what Scott said filtered in, "His wolf rejected her?"

In the brief moment of silence after that Deaton stepped in. He explained that they knew exactly what the spell did because there had been a monologue telling them. That the spell was meant to be cast on an Alpha and it would either drive them feral to the point of hunting down their potential mate and trying to claim them, which would lead to violence and terror or it would drive them violently feral which would cause violence and terror so that the hunters would have a reason to wipe out the whole pack. The only cure other then having the witch remove it was a claiming. 

They had thought since Derek and Braedon had been 'together' for a while that claiming her would fix Derek. Even if she wasn't his true mate, a wolf could choose a claimed mate the same way people choose each other, but Derek's feral wolf side didn't just reject her, he violently rejected her. When she tried to approach he acted like she was Kate and like killing her would be the best thing ever. They had barely gotten her out of the loft and now they had a mountain ash barrier around the landing just inside Derek's door so there was a safe zone. Now they wanted to take Stiles up to the safe zone and see how Derek reacts.

***

The loft was pretty much trashed, there were pieces of couch and bedding all over the room, a broken coffee table strewn about, and bits of paper, maybe books or mail. Derek  appeared from the direction of the kitchen charging at the barrier, his lips pulled back in a menacing snarl, saliva dripping off his fangs. There was a bright blue flash of light as he bounced off the barrier and was thrown to the floor. Shaking off the repulsion Derek's gaze catches on Stiles, his nostrils flare as he takes in the new scent mixing with his captors. 

"Derek?" Stiles questions, stepping closer to the ash line while scanning Derek's face for any sign of recognition.

Derek hauls himself up from the floor and approaches the barrier warily. Once there he takes in a long deep breathe directly in front of Stiles. A loud rumble starts from somewhere deep in his chest. Derek places both hands in the air in front of Stiles and then very carefully pushes them forward against the barrier. Blue light flashes out from where his hands are but it doesn't expel him. As the light flares brighter and his hands start to move forward Deaton and Scott both gasp. Stiles turns toward Scott intending on asking him what the hell is going on at the same time Scott makes to grab Stiles and pull him away, unfortunately the collision throws Stiles off balance and one of his flailing arms passes over the barrier.

That one split second is all Derek needs to stop pushing on the barrier and grab Stiles and pull him to the other side. He scoops Stiles up and throws him over a shoulder before running at inhuman speed to the spiral staircase and disappearing upstairs. Stiles hears the door of the loft close just before he is tossed on Derek's bed into a nest of bedding. Derek quickly follows and Stiles finds himself lying under 200 pounds of naked wolf. Derek burrows his face into Stiles' neck, snuffling around, the deep rumble from earlier starting up again. 

The snuffling tickles and Stiles is unable to hold back his laughter or the squirming it produces. It doesn't take long before the squirming has both boys rock hard against each other. The heat of Derek's tongue as he licks up the colum of Stiles' throat startles a loud moan from him. The scrape of teeth against his skin causes his heart to speed and his arousal becomes overwhelming. Stiles tangles his hands in Derek's hair and tugs until he can get access to his mouth. He pushes their lips together and at first Derek is a bit slack, but a small nibble of his bottom lip is all it takes before the wolf takes over and Stiles finds himself with Derek's tongue in his mouth, tasting him.

Stiles decides he wants to taste and explore Derek's mouth as well but he forgets, in the haze of touching and being touched, about the fangs. He nicks his tongue on one of Derek's fangs, at the first taste of Stiles' blood in his mouth Derek closes his lips around Stiles' tongue and sucks. The sucking sensation is too much for Stiles and his eyes roll back in his head as he moans and presses his hips hard against Derek, his legs wrap around, pulling Derek tighter against him. 

All too quickly Derek pulls away, leaving Stiles feeling a bit bereft. That feeling dissipates when he realizes that he pulled away to strip Stiles out of his clothes with his claws. Derek's pupils are dilated so far Stiles can barely see any blue, he looks absolutely wrecked and Stiles wonders how he looks. Derek slices off Stiles shirt first and throws it away, next comes his pants and boxers. The scraps of fabric quickly pushed out of the way. Derek begins to rub himself all over Stiles, his hands, his face, his tongue. He licks and sucks and nibbles his way up and down the front of Stiles body, never staying in one place long enough to give him any relief. Once the front of his body is covered in Derek, Stiles is flipped over on his stomach and the scenting continues. 

The noise he makes when Derek's tongue ghosts over his hole is not a sound he knew he could produce. The ghosting fangs over the globes of his ass cause him to break out in goosebumps. When Derek's nuzzling reaches Stiles' neck again and he feels the hard cock prodding his hole the fog clears enough for him to realize this could be a problem. 

"Derek, Derek! NO!" Stiles pushes back on Derek with his shoulders, trying to get the wolf off of him. The tone in Stiles' voice or maybe the scent of his emotions has Derek recoiling from him. Stiles quickly grabs Derek before he can go far, he isn't sure how much Derek can understand right now but he knows he doesn't want him to feel rejected, so he flips him over and climbs on top of him. 

Stiles grabs the lube off the nightstand and flips the cap open with one hand while he leans over and kisses Derek. He tells Derek how much he wants him, how long he has wanted him, how good they are going to be, but that he needs to prepare. As he is talking he coats his fingers with lube and starts prepping himself. Derek is watching him avidly, waiting, his hands tensing and relaxing over and over again. His whole body shudders when Stiles slicks his cock up with the slick, a long low growly moan ripped from him. 

Stiles holds Derek's cock firmly while sinking down onto it. They both gasp at the sensation of Derek finally being inside Stiles. As Stiles starts to rock back in forth, taking more of Derek with every thrust, he brings his hands up along Derek's arms, sliding his fingers between and locking them in hold. He nips and kisses Derek deeply as he finds a rhythm that seems to work for both of them, it isn't long though before Derek takes control of everything, flipping them both over and getting Stiles under him. 

Derek begins pounding into Stiles as if both their lives depend on it, which for Derek it kinda did. Stiles never knew anything could feel like this, make him want to beg and offer Derek anything, literally anything if he just never stops. He wonders if it's like this with everyone or if this is just Derek for him. He hears himself mutter, "oh god Derek, please please," and he doesn't even know what he is asking for. 

Derek growls "Mine!" before driving his fangs into the meat of Stiles shoulder where it joins his neck. The rush of pleasure Stiles gets is mind blowing. He is overcome with the need to bite Derek back, "yours!" he shouts as he drives his teeth into Derek's shoulder. As the taste of Derek's blood fills his mouth, Stiles begins to come, clinching down on Derek's cock, before everything goes white and then black.

***

The sensation of fingers rubbing his scalp is the first thing he notices. The second is the large warm hand stroking up and down his back and the warm body underneath him. The feeling of fullness in his ass and inability to shift away is something of a surprise but as good as he feels right now he isn't going to dwell on it.

Stiles rubs his face into Derek's chest, enjoying both the sensation of skin and hair on his face and the rumble he gets in response. He lifts up to peer at Derek and finds the wolf looking back at him, open and vulnerable. Stiles reaches a hand up to stroke Derek's face and smiles at him. Derek gives him a small smile back before pulling him back down and giving him a light kiss on his temple. "Sleep." he hears before drifting off.

***

Stiles dreams, his mind so full it's unable to be at peace, needing to process. He sees flashes of Derek's life, his family, Paige. He sees everything bad that ever happened to his Derek, because that's who he is now, Stiles' Derek. Along with all of Derek's memories and life he sees other bits of memory, the flash of Derek's sleepy, vulnerable, red eyes, Peter telling them Derek was much like Scott when he was a kid, the description of Scott breaking through the mountain ash barrier and becoming a true alpha. 

He wakes to Derek pressed hard and hot against his back. He can't help the full body backward shimmy he does, he has an urgent need to rub all of himself all over all of Derek. The husky moan in his ear and the clenching hand on his hip fills him with a joy he hasn't felt in a long time. Derek's other hand pulls Stiles' back firmly back against his chest, while the hand clinched on his hip aligns their bodies so Derek can push into him.

Their second time is slower, more controlled, but no less passionate. The reality of being knotted when all of his research had told him that wasn't a thing is just one more mind blowing new thing. The tenderness and sweet nothings are beyond anything he could have imagined. It is the cuddling, verbose Derek who talks and shares while they are tied together that stuns him the most though. 

***

After they shower and dress they call the pack and let them know that Derek and Stiles are both ok. They agree to meet up at the Sheriff's place after grabbing some food from their favorite diner, so they can have privacy for chatting and fill their stomachs as well.

The pack is all ready assembled when Stiles and Derek arrive. Stiles enters first, holding bags from the diner, Derek close on his heels, a hand resting at the small of his back. They go into the living room and Stiles sets the bags down on the table for everyone to grab their meals before taking a seat toward the middle of the couch. Derek takes the seat between Stiles and the arm of the couch. As everyone gathers their meals and finds a seat Stiles notices they keep getting glances sent their way. 

When Stiles retrieves a large container of food and two forks, some of the eyes watching them widen noticeably. He balances the container on his lap and hands Derek a fork. The two men make quick work of their breakfast, paying no attention to the rest of the room, Derek's left hand never leaves Stiles' body. 

Once breakfast is over it's time to talk. Lydia tells Derek about Braedon leaving and saying not to call. Scott apologizes to them for not calling Stiles when it happened. Derek and Deaton have to explain the concept of true mates vs mating with someone you love. Part of that discussion is letting everyone know the Stiles and Derek are mated, that Stiles is Derek's true mate. That when a mate bond forms you can get different things out of it depending what you put into it. 

Stiles explains that so far out of their bond Stiles had gained memories of Derek's life. He had been able to see it as if he were living it, which had given him inside and understanding of his mate. Then he explained that he knew why Peter had convinced Ennis to bite Paige. Why he left when she started rejecting the bite. The rest of the pack listened, enraptured by the story and stunned when Stiles explained that it was all done to stop Derek becoming a True Alpha, like Scott. 

In the stunned silence after that bomb was dropped, Liam asked what Derek had gotten from the bond. Derek looked up directly into Liam's eyes and let his eyes bleed red. An explosion of sound filled the room as everyone clamorred to ask what happens now? Derek's hand tightened on Stiles hip, his other hand coming up to pull Stiles more firmly against him. Stiles gave him a comforting pat and nuzzled the back of his head against Derek's chest. 

"Now it's Saturday, we" Stiles says motioning between himself and Derek, "have a loft to clean up, studying to do for a test I have on Monday, Derek's things to pack so he can come back to Stanford with me, a room to book and an apartment to find. I don't know what you all have to do."

"Go with you?!" Scott growls from the other side of the room.

"Yes go with me Scott, My Mate, is going to go home with me. What did you think was going to happen? We were going to bond and then I'd just walk away or Derek would just walk away and we would go back to how it was before?!"

Scott sputters a bit, mouth opening and closing until finally, "but Braedon?" He glares at Derek, "you can just walk away from your girlfriend just that easily?"

It's Stiles turn to sputter after that because really Scott? Braedon? She walked away! Did he really think Derek would try to pursue a relationship with her after everything? Derek squeezes Stiles and nuzzles at his temple before replying, "Stiles is my mate." He shrugs, "it was never that big a deal with Braedon, it was never going to be a big deal." He says it with such finality that there is no questioning it.   
   
"So what does Derek being an alpha again mean to the pack? Will it change things?" asks Sheriff Stilinski and if body language is anything to go by it's a question a few people wanted the answer to.

Stiles shrugs glancing between his dad, Scott, and Derek, "it shouldn't, I mean Derek was always my alpha." 

This statement gets a fairly strong reaction from the room, but the strongest is from Derek who begins to make his weird contentment purring, rumble again before pulling Stiles into a deep, passionate kiss. Stiles loses himself to the kiss. Everyone and everything disappears for a time, everything is Derek. When the kiss ends the room has gone silent, everyone looking at them with varying degrees of embarrassment and fondness. 

Derek stands and pulls Stiles up with him, tugging him toward the door. "Time to go home." He spits out as he drags Stiles past the astonished faces of their pack. Stiles is manhandled into the car with another quick, hard kiss before Derek joins him and they speed off toward the loft. As Stiles gazes at Derek's gorgeous face he can't help but let his mind wander to how great life is going to be from now on with his wolf. He really can't wait to see the faces of his friends at school when he introduces them. Knowing that he gets to go to sleep every night with Derek and wake up every morning with his grumpy face is more then Stiles ever thought he would have and now he does, and maybe one day they can add sleepy cuddles with broody babies into the mix. 

 

 


End file.
